Raid the Cave
February 8, 2017 |previous = "Bon Bon the Birthday Clown" |next = "Trickstar"}}"Raid the Cave" is the first segment of the twenty-eighth episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. It premiered on February 6, 2017, and is the first segment of the fifteenth episode in the second season. On February 8, 2017 the episode premiered alongside "Trickstar". Synopsis Star tries to rescue Glossaryck and the Book of Spells from Ludo. Plot Still reeling from the night before, Star packs up numerous weapons and personal belongings to take with her to get the book and Glossaryck back from Ludo. Marco tries to get her to calm down and suggests calling Moon for help, but she refuses as she feels that she needs to fix the mess she caused and does not want to upset her mother with losing her personal belongings. They show up at Buff Frog's house where he reveals that he had been sending letters to the two about Ludo's schemes, but they have been unable to decipher his writings (Buff Frog is illiterate). He informs them about where he had initially found Ludo's lair and tells Star that she will only need her wand. Star and Marco arrive at the corn shucking lair and attack the monsters waiting inside. To their surprise, they are just squatters who consider themselves "alternative monsters" and just want to hang out. As they consider their next step, Star decides to use the all seeing eye spell and manages to locate Glossaryck who seems at ease with his predicament. Star uses her magic to reach through the eye, which Glossaryck says he has never seen before, but he refuses on the grounds that Ludo owns the book now. When she declares that she needs him, he tells her "maybe this is what you need" and the spell closes. The monsters show their appreciation for Star for being the "rebel princess" which boosts confidence back in her. Taking Marco's advice, they head back home and tell Moon and River about what happened who, to their surprise, take the news well and inform her to just sit tight and that they will handle it. As Marco heads to bed, Star decides to start over and begins testing her spells whilst also writing in a notebook using the pen feature of her wand. Cast *Eden Sher as Star Butterfly *Adam McArthur as Marco Diaz *Jeffrey Tambor as Glossaryck *Fred Tatasciore as Buff Frog *Alan Tudyk as River Butterfly *Grey DeLisle as Moon Butterfly/Weasel Monster Trivia * This is the first single episode of Star vs. the Forces of Evil ''to premiere in one day instead of two episodes in a day. * During the All-Seeing Eye scene, Star sees the following before finding Glossaryck: ** A yak-like "alternative monster" tie-dyeing jeans. ** Mr. and Mrs. Diaz leaning toward each other to kiss. ** Janna pouring grease on the floor near an Echo Creek Academy classroom door ** Principal Skeeves holding flowers while ringing someone's doorbell. ** Tom trimming his toenails with an electric saw. ** Marco spying on Star spying on Marco through an endless loop of dimensional windows. *When Star and Marco ride up to the lair on a warnicorn, they do not appear to be getting closer. The scene finishes with them actually getting to the entrance attacking one of the monsters and leaving the other one who responds lethargically to the situation. This is the exact same gag taken almost verbatim from the comedy film ''Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *When Marco tells Star she should do some breathing exercises, she replies, "I don't have time to breathe." This is a reference to a similar line in the movie Predator. International Premieres *March 30, 2017 (United Kingdom/Ireland) Gallery Promotional and Concept Raid the Cave poster.jpg Raid the Cave concept 1.png Raid the Cave concept 2.png Raid the Cave concept 3.png Raid the Cave concept 4.png Raid the Cave concept 5.png Raid the Cave concept 6.png Raid the Cave concept 7.png Raid the Cave concept 8.png Raid the Cave concept 9.png Raid the Cave concept 10.png Raid the Cave concept 11.png Raid the Cave concept 12.png Raid the Cave concept 13.png Raid the Cave concept 14.png Raid the Cave concept 15.png Raid the Cave concept 16.png Raid the Cave concept 17.png Raid the Cave concept 18.png Raid the Cave concept 19.png Raid the Cave concept 20.png Raid the Cave concept 21.png Raid the Cave concept 22.png Screenshots SvtFoE-Mid-Season-13.png SvtFoE-Mid-Season-5.png SvtFoE-Mid-Season-8.png SvtFoE-Mid-Season-6.png SvtFoE-Mid-Season-7.png SvtFoE-Mid-Season-9.png|"Rebel princess does things her own way." Star's Notebook of Spells.png|Star starts writing her own notebook of spells External links *Raid the Cave at the Star vs. the Forces of Evil Wiki Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes